She Left A Mark
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Beca and Chloe lose touch for a few years and run into each other again. Can either be really awkward or like no time has passed. Both have established a career. One-shot.


Beca breathed a huge sigh of relief, letting the air slowly puff out her cheeks as she walked, wincing, to the gym showers. She hated cardio and had just jogged five miles on a treadmill. She was out of breath, and her legs felt like lead.

Throwing her clothes off and wiping the sweat off her forehead, she stepped into the shower thinking of an uptight drill sergeant that puked way too much. Beca found herself smiling like an idiot as the memories of her freshman Bella rehearsals came back to her. Posen was always a slut for cardio. She still was after all these years. According to twitter, Aubrey had just placed third at the first annual half-marathon held at her precious Lodge of Fallen Leaves.

At least, according to twitter.

Beca had lost touch with all of the Bellas other than Legacy, and she was only in touch with her when Emily wanted Beca to produce a track. Despite all the Bellas efforts to take down Beca's walls, she had managed to push everyone away. She lost contact the summer after Worlds when it… when it happened.

She shook her head trying to literally shake the flashbacks of the breakup that invaded her mind away, but it didn't work, so she shoved the shower nozzle upwards, and then she was hissing in pain as scalding hot water washed over her. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She howled, hopping around as she turned the water temperature down.

The water did nothing to help her sore muscles either.

"Vertical running sucks," she muttered to herself, leaning against the shower wall . Then, Beca laughed. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt at the mere thought of Fat Amy. She needed help. She was doubled over laughing in the shower talking to herself about horizontal running.

Then, the laughing just…stopped. Beca knew why she had felt off this past year. Her career was booming. Love Myself was in the top forty. She was even nominated for a grammy.

But she missed her weirdos. She missed Aubrey barking orders. She missed Cynthia Rose's hilarious one-liners and Fat Amy's antics. Stacie's constant masturbation tips were annoying but endearing, and Flo's positive outlook on life and death was always encouraging. She had taken Emily's awkwardness and Lilly's outrageous sayings for granted. Jessley moments (because she still doesn't know which one of them is which, so she resorted to calling them Jessley) were always appreciated in the morning. Those two always seemed to be able to lift her mood. Maybe it was because they reminded her of two others.

Bhloe, her mind screamed at her. But she didn't want to admit that Jessley reminded her of Bhloe, because Jessica and Ashley were together. Like together, together. And it was totally weird to be thinking that way about Chloe, so she pushed that thought away.

It was just that there was no denying she missed her Bellas, but it was clear judging by the the longing in her chest, that she missed one of them more than the others. Her hand brushed absentmindedly over her the fairly new ink on the inside of her right wrist– a small dime-sized lady bug was now forever drawn there. She had gotten it when she was shit-faced drunk but knew she would never regret it. Because it was Chloe. And it was stupid and dumb and totally cheesy, but she hadn't seen her in over a year and apparently drunk Beca thought her grasshopper could not survive without its ladybug.

Beca found herself singing as she washed her hair. The thought of her new tattoo certainly had an effect on the song she started to sing.

"I'm bulletproof

Nothing to lose

Fire away

Fire away

Ricochet

You take your aim,"

A new, startlingly familiar voice joined in harmonizing perfectly.

"Fire away

Fire away."

Beca's eyes snapped open, and she whipped around so quick, the back of her head hit shower wall. "HOLY FUCK!"

She found herself face to face with those Pacific blue eyes she spent her college years daydreaming about, but before she could even comprehend what was going on, she was being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

Chloe Beale, as naked as the day she was born, was up against Beca, completely up against Beca. Beca couldn't speak. She blanked. Her mind wasn't working. She gulped and leaned her chin against Chloe's shoulder, taking her in. She was sure there was a goofy smile on her face as she listened to her friend giggle. That laugh. Oh, that laugh. It got her everytime.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Bec?" Chloe released her grip on Beca to look her in the eye. "Beca, you're trembling."

"I-junk–" Beca took in Chloe. She didn't look like she had aged at all. Her skin was a little more pale than the last time she had seen her, and her wispy red hair was shorter. She still looked like Chloe, but she was thinner. It looked like she had lost muscle. It was frightening to say the least. Beca's fingers brushed Chloe's bare arm, "Chloe, I–"

Great, now she was talking to Chloe like she was Kommissar. Ignoring Chloe's extremely pervy grin, she took a deep breath, and bit her lip, "You're so pretty," she blurted. Well, that was way off. She was going for, "Are you okay?"

She was concerned for Chloe's health. Chloe laughed, and wrapped Beca in another hug. "Dude, we're nude right now."

"I missed you so much!" She squealed, peppering Beca with cheek kisses that left the shorter girl breathless. They were nude. This was not okay. Just because she liked it does not make it okay. Holy hell, why was she liking her best friend kissing her naked in the shower? She was not turned on. Nope. No. That was definitely not a thing.

Get it together, Mitchell. It was just Chloe being, well, Chloe. That German lady must have really messed with her head. Realizing the shower water was still running, drenching the both of them, she turned it off, trying to forget the naked Chloe Beale in front of her.

"What are you doing in LA?" Beca asked, breaking up the assult on her face. Her eyes flicked down to Chloe's lips, "I-I thought you were still in Georgia."

"I've been here for six weeks," she chirped. "I've got a job teaching music at the local high school. I didn't know you went to this gym, though. I've been trying to get a hold of you for months, Bec." She sounded hurt, and Beca felt her stomach drop.

She had pushed everyone away after what happened with Jesse, what Jesse accused her of. She refused to believe him, and she just…ran–hurting people in the process. She tore her eyes away from Chloe's superman blue ones and looked at her feet, trying not to think about the fact that she was having a casual conversation in the shower with her best friend, naked.

"Chlo–"

"You don't have to explain anything," Chloe said, brushing a stray hair from Beca's face, "You're here with me now, and you may be super famous, Mitchell, but I will be damned if I let you run away again."

"It wasn't because of my career, you know."

She kept her eyes on her toes, but Chloe gently took her wrists, "I missed you…You know I think you've only gotten hotter with age."

Chloe winked that stupid Beale wink, and Beca almost passed out. Almost.

"You're so weird."

"Awe," Chloe said, her hand coming to her chest, touched. "I love you too."

Beca smirked, letting out a chuckle, realizing her eyes were not on Chloe's eyes. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and looked away. Chloe made her feel like she was on fire and being shocked by electricity at the same time.

She felt Chloe tracing the inside of her right wrist. "Bec," Chloe breathed, her eyes bearing hard into Beca's.

Beca felt the tears coming up, and she didn't dare look Chloe in the eye. "I-I really missed you….C-Can we please get out of the shower and talk?"

Chloe stepped forward and placed a lingering kiss on Beca's left cheek. "Sure! We can go get coffee, and I'll catch you up on all the latest lady jams!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hands again and leaned in, her lips gently brushing Beca's ear before whispering, "And maybe since you're single, we can talk about my little regret…you remember what it was, right?"

Beca's eyes went wide, and she could still feel the heat of Chloe's breath on her ear. Not really sure she could speak, she gave a curt nod.

"I'll be waiting up for you when you get done," Chloe winked at her again, smacked her own butt, and walked out of Beca's shower.

Beca stared hard after her. What the fuck just happened and why the fuck did she have the urge to grab Chloe, pull her back into her shower, push her up against the wall, and make out with her?

Maybe, Jesse was right. Maybe, she was more than just sexually confused. Maybe, she really was into girls and a little bit in love with Chloe Beale.

AN: This was some old writing on tumblr I never meant to post, but since I haven't posted anything in a while because of school, I thought I'd post this one-shot. Sorry college life sucks. I will update things as soon as possible. Please be patient:) and i hope you liked this one.

pFIN/p

pSend me prompts!:)/p/p


End file.
